twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2007
The annual Sci-Fi Channel Fourth of July The Twilight Zone marathon for 2007 ran from July 3, 2007 to July 4, 2007. In 2007, the marathon started Tuesday, July 3 at 8:00 AM EST and ended July 5 at 5:00 AM EST. 65 episodes were shown in total, running for 41 non-consecutive hours. Schedule from SciFi.com Tuesday, July 3, 2007 :06:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- :08:00 AM - THE NEW EXHIBIT :09:00 AM - PRINTER'S DEVIL :10:00 AM - NO TIME LIKE THE PAST :11:00 AM - THE BARD :12:00 PM - THE OBSOLETE MAN :12:30 PM - LITTLE GIRL LOST :01:00 PM - LIVING DOLL :01:30 PM - IT'S A GOOD LIFE :02:00 PM - THE HITCH-HIKER :02:30 PM - THE DUMMY :03:00 PM - WHERE IS EVERYBODY :03:30 PM - KICK THE CAN :04:00 PM - THE HOWLING MAN :04:30 PM - A MOST UNUSUAL CAMERA :05:00 PM - NIGHTMARE AT 20,000 FEET :05:30 PM - THE ODYSSEY OF FLIGHT 33 :06:00 PM - THE PARALLEL :07:00 PM - I SHOT AN ARROW INTO THE AIR :07:30 PM - AND WHEN THE SKY WAS OPENED :08:00 PM - PEOPLE ARE ALIKE ALL OVER :08:30 PM - BACK THERE :09:00 PM - THIRD FROM THE SUN :09:30 PM - PROBE 7 OVER AND OUT --''The Twilight Zone'' marathon interrupted for wrestling-- :10:00 PM - ECW --''The Twilight Zone'' marathon resumes-- :11:00 PM - ELEGY :11:30 PM - THE LONG MORROW :12:00 AM - ON THURSDAY WE LEAVE FOR HOME :01:00 AM - THE LAST FLIGHT :01:30 AM - THE ARRIVAL :02:00 AM - KING NINE WILL NOT RETURN :02:30 AM - ONE FOR THE ANGELS :03:00 AM - THE THIRTY FATHOM GRAVE :04:00 AM - HE'S ALIVE :05:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- Wednesday, July 4, 2007 :06:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- :08:00 AM - MUTE :09:00 AM - THE INCREDIBLE WORLD OF HORACE FORD :10:00 AM - I DREAM OF GENIE :11:00 AM - OF LATE I THINK OF CLIFFORDVILLE :12:00 PM - A STOP AT WILLOUGHBY :12:30 PM - THE BEWITCHIN POOL :01:00 PM - THE MASKS :01:30 PM - FIVE CHARACTERS IN SEARCH OF AN EXIT :02:00 PM - EYE OF THE BEHOLDER :02:30 PM - THE MIDNIGHT SUN :03:00 PM - TIME ENOUGH AT LAST :03:30 PM - STEEL :04:00 PM - IN HIS IMAGE :05:00 PM - THE LONELY :05:30 PM - THE FUGITIVE :06:00 PM - VALLEY OF THE SHADOW :07:00 PM - MR. DINGLE, THE STRONG :07:30 PM - THE SHELTER :08:00 PM - THE MONSTERS ARE DUE ON MAPLE STREET :08:30 PM - THE FEAR :09:00 PM - TO SERVE MAN :09:30 PM - THE INVADERS :10:00 PM - WILL THE REAL MARTIAN PLEASE STAND UP? :10:30 PM - BLACK LEATHER JACKETS :11:00 PM - HOCUS-POCUS AND FRISBY :11:30 PM - THE GIFT :12:00 AM - DEATH SHIP :01:00 AM - I SING THE BODY ELECTRIC :01:30 AM - THE MIGHTY CASEY :02:00 AM - UNCLE SIMON :02:30 AM - THE LATENESS OF THE HOUR :03:00 AM - MINIATURE :04:00 AM - JESS-BELLE :05:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- See also * Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2006 * Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2008 Category:TV Series Category:Lists